Potion Problem
by autumnchanges
Summary: Not just one of those same old I took a love potion and now I'm in love with you stories... DracoHarry Slash! Disclaimer... I do not own Harry Potter.. Blah Blah Blah. R & R! PWEZZ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Midnight Encounter

Draco tapped his foot impatiently and ran his long fingers through his platinum blond hair as he glanced down the deserted hallway. The torch's flames created long, looming shadows on the cold, cement walls and flickered slightly. Draco reached into his cloak and retrieved a worn piece of paper that had clearly been refolded many times. He squinted at the parchment and reread the message he had read numerous times that day.

_Meet me at the storage room in the East dungeon at midnight tonight._

Draco knew who had sent him the letter. He had recognized Harry Potter's snowy white owl when it had appeared at his bedroom window that morning. Draco was intrigued by the boy's invitation and he silently wondered why his rival had asked to meet him. Draco looked down the shadowy hallway one last time before crumpling the piece of paper into a ball and tossing it onto the floor. He started to walk away but turned around when he heard footsteps echoing behind him. Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the dark passageway staring peculiarly at Draco. His face was flushed and his untamed, dark hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead in chunks.

"You're late," Draco said coolly.

"I know," Harry replied, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He took a step toward the door to his right and gave Draco an unexpected smile. "You came," he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Draco said slowly. "I'm not really sure why though."

Harry opened the wooden door and stepped inside, motioning for Draco to do the same. Draco hesitated but followed the boy into the dilapidated room. It was small and the shelves were layered with years of dust, it was obvious that it had been a long time since this room had been used. Harry shut the door behind Draco and leaned against the wall casually, never taking his eyes off the blond. Draco crossed his arms and glared at the other boy menacingly.

"Curiosity had gotten the best of me," Draco drawled. "What do you want?"

"I sort of," Harry mumbled. "I sort of have a problem."

"And what does your bloody problem have to do with me?" asked Draco, sounding bored.

"A lot," Harry replied, brushing the fringe out of his eyes. Draco was momentarily taken aback by the boy's electric emerald eyes but he quickly regained his composure.

"Just get to the point, Potter," Draco sneered, trying to avoid the brunette's intense gaze.

"You see," Harry finally said. "Ginny is in love with me."

"And how does that have anything to do with me?" Draco asked annoyed.

"She gave me a love potion," Harry replied.

"I don't care that you're in love with Weasel's little sister," Draco said, starting for the door.

"I'm not in love with Ginny!" Harry yelled frustrated.

"Potter, what the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, turning around to look at him. "I thought you just said that she gave you a love potion."

"She did," Harry said softly while he moved closer to the blond boy. "Except it didn't work the way she wanted it to."

Draco slowly raised his head to look up at Harry. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other now and he noticed that his heartbeat had uncontrollably quickened. Harry leaned closer to Draco and their lips almost brushed.

"She wasn't the first person I saw after I drank it," Harry whispered.

Draco could feel Harry's warm breathe on his face and his lips tingled in unconscious anticipation. Harry leaned closer to Draco and closed the small gap that separated them. Draco's eyes remained open as Harry kissed him. His lips parted and Harry's tongue instantly invaded his mouth. Draco gave in to the pleasure for a moment but he slowly came to the realization that Harry Potter was kissing him, and that the damn savior of the wizarding world was quite good at it. Draco placed his hands on Harry's muscular chest and pushed the boy forcefully backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Draco yelled. Harry ran his fingers through his tangled hair and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Harry mumbled. "I'm so confused."

"The hell you are," Draco sneered.

Harry looked up at the boy and Draco noticed that Harry's piercing green eyes looked lost.

"Draco," Harry said quietly. "I think I'm in love with you."

"First of all, we are not on a first name basis, Potter. And… w-what?" Draco stammered.

"You were the first person I saw after I drank the love potion," Harry confessed. "Do you remember throwing that roll at me the other morning?"

"Damn," Draco said sarcastically.

"You're the only thing I've been able to think about!" Harry yelled frantically.

"I can understand why you've been obsessing over me," Draco said, his lips curling into his trademark smirk. "I am gorgeous."

"Get over yourself," Harry said. "You're so bloody vain."

"That might be true," Draco said, kneeling down in front of Harry and looking into the boy's eyes. "But right now, I own you."

Draco kissed the other boy on the tips hard and was rewarded by Harry's passionate response. Draco quickly pulled away once he saw the other boy's reaction and gracefully stood up.

"I'll be in touch, Potter," Draco said seductively as he turned and walked out of the room. Harry stared at the door from his place on the floor and touched his swollen lower lip with his fingertips.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter because the great and wonderful J. K. Rowling does! I am merely playing with them... I will put them back once I'm done though... maybe. **

Summary: Harry is given a love potion and falls in love with none other than Draco Malfoy...beware of slash! I'm not quite sure if I like this story... should I continue?

**Chapter Two- Concealed**

Draco wandered the hallways for hours after he left Harry panting on the floor. He made his way outside and sat by the edge of the crystal clear lake. Draco leaned over and gazed at his reflection in the water. His blonde hair was disheveled and his pale cheeks were still flushed.

"What is going on?" he asked the boy staring at him. "I just kissed Potter and I bloody well enjoyed it! No, I didn't enjoy it! I couldn't have enjoyed it! That would mean I'm gay and I'm not gay. A Malfoy can't be gay!"

Draco splashed the water with his fist and watched the ripples distort his reflection. He glared at himself and then started to snicker. "You have to stay in control, Draco. You have Potter exactly where you want him. This is the perfect plan. You can control him and have a little fun at the same time. Yes, that's it! You can trick Potter into trusting you and then attack him when he doesn't expect it!"

Draco stood and brushed his robes off. Then, he turned on his heel and started back towards the castle. His arrogance was returned and he strode off with his cloak swishing behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate Snape," complained Ron as he walked out of Potions class with Hermione and Harry the next day. "He's such a greasy git!"

"Ron, we only have to write two feet on the history of revealing potions," Hermione explained. "I find them very interesting actually. They were used in the early 1600's to…"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "Bloody hell you drive me crazy sometimes."

"You might be able to have an intellectual conversation if you weren't such a nim wit," Hermione shot back.

"How sweet," sneered Draco, appearing beside them. "The weasel and the mudblood are quarreling."

"Buzz off Malfoy," Ron ordered. Draco smirked and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing beside him. They grinned maliciously before they picked the red head up by his worn collar and eagerly slammed him against the wall.

"Leave Ron alone, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Like I would ever take orders from you Potter," Draco replied, moving closer to the boy. Harry's pulse instantly quickened as the blond came closer but he continued to glare at the Slytherin.

"Same time, same place," Draco whispered quietly in the brunette's ear. Harry nodded once, almost inconceivably, and then pushed Draco to the floor.

"Stay the hell away from us, Malfoy," Harry said with forced hate as he pulled Crabbe and Goyle off of Ron and stalked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found Draco already waiting for him when he opened the door to the storage room that night.

"I see that punctuality is not one of your many strengths," Draco said.

"Well, what can I say? The boy who lived has a flaw," Harry stated sarcastically.

"You don't seem to like the title," Draco observed.

"No," replied Harry. "Everyone expects me to be their hero, but I'm not."

"We all know you have extraordinary powers," Draco said. "You're the only one that ever survived the killing curse."

"Yes, but that was only because of my mother," Harry said. He sighed and glanced at Draco. "I don't really feel like talking about this."

"That's fine," Draco said. "I had something else in mind anyway."

Draco slowly moved closer to Harry until their chests were touching. Draco heard the other boy's breath quicken and he felt his own pulse begin to pound in his temples. Draco's rational side was quickly discarded as he gave in to temptation. He closed his lips over Harry's and kissed him feverishly. Harry's tongue begged entry into the other boy's mouth and Draco quickly granted it. Draco was once again surprised by Harry's kissing abilities. Harry stroked the roof of Draco's mouth with the tip of his tongue and Draco let out a soft moan. He repaid Harry by exploring the other boy's mouth searchingly. Harry ran his fingers threw Draco's soft, silky hair and deepened the kiss even more. Draco vigorously pushed Harry against the wall and pulled the boy's waist closer to his own body. Finally, they reluctantly parted and tried to catch their breath. Draco took a step backwards and looked at Harry who was still panting.

"Damn," Draco said, sounding impressed. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Seamus," Harry said casually. "He was actually an excellent teacher."

"I didn't know that you were gay," Draco said shocked.

"I didn't know that you were," Harry shot back.

"I'm not a fag!" Draco exclaimed.

"You seemed to enjoy that kiss we just had," Harry said as he stepped closer to Draco.

"That doesn't make me queer," Draco retorted.

"Whatever you say," Harry replied, pulling the boy in for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked the brunette at breakfast the next morning. Harry distractedly stared at his breakfast plate, oblivious to anything around him.

"He's been like this for days," Ron mumbled, shoveling another spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Earth to Harry!" Ron yelled, kicking his friend in the shin.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You are completely out of it," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice, glancing at the scar on his forehead.

"No," Harry answered, resting his face on the table. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Does it have anything to do with the girl that you've been sneaking out to see?" Ron asked, elbowing his friend. Harry's head shot up immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly. "I've just been studying late."

"Whatever you want to call it," Ron said, winking at Harry.

Harry blushed slightly and glanced at the Slytherin table. He noticed that Draco wasn't surrounded by his group of devoted fans as usual; instead he was sitting by himself absent mindedly stirring his pumpkin juice with a spoon. The blond looked up and instantly caught the other boy staring at him. His mouth curled into a smirk and he raised his left eyebrow slightly. He rose from his place at the table and nodded toward the door, silently telling Harry to follow him. Harry waited for him to disappear before turning to face his friends again.

"I, uh, have Herbology homework that I haven't finished yet," Harry said, standing. "I'll see you guys later."

Hermione and Ron exchanged suspicious looks and watched the boy leave. Harry walked out of the Great Hall and searched the hallway for Draco. He spotted the blond standing at the end of the long passageway. Harry approached the boy who led him into a dark classroom and shut the door tightly behind them. Draco instantly pushed Harry against the wall and started biting his neck fiercely. He slowly traced the other boy's jaw line with his tongue and closed his wet lips over the brunette's earlobe.

"Oh Draco," Harry moaned quietly.

"I told you not to call me that," Draco growled as he began sucking on Harry's neck.

"I… I love you Draco," Harry whispered in the blonde's ear. Draco abruptly stopped what he was doing and stepped away from the other boy quickly

"Don't say shit like that to me," snarled Draco.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, staring at the floor.

"You should be," Draco said, pushing Harry against the wall.

"Do you have to be so rough?" Harry asked quietely.

"Aw," Draco cooed. "Am I too rough for poor Harry Potter?"

Harry's electric green eyes darkened and he pushed Draco backwards. Draco glared at the boy towering above him and his face was filled with rage. He pushed himself off of the floor and approached the Gryiffindor. He clenched his open palm into a fist and smashed it into the side of the brunette's face. Harry punched the blond boy back and Draco stumbled backwards onto the floor again. Harry quickly sat down on top of him and placed a knee on either side of the boy. He grasped the blonde's wrists in his hands and pinned them to the floor.

"I can be rough too Draco," Harry whispered in the blond's ear. He captured Draco's lips and thoroughly kissed him. Then, he pulled back slowly and looked into the other boy's guarded eyes.

"We better get to class," Draco said, breaking the connection. Harry stood and pulled Draco up with him. Draco smirked as he looked at the other boy.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You look like crap, Potter," Draco replied.

Harry caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall and noticed a bruise forming on the side of his face as well as a couple of purple marks on his neck.

"I can fix that," Draco said, grabbing his book bag and withdrawing a small silver compact. He opened the shiny case and took out a beige circular pad. He evenly smoothed the concealer onto Harry's face and neck and applied some to his own. Harry smiled at Draco when he had finished and placed a quick kiss of the other boy's lips.

"And you said you're not a homo," Harry teased playfully.

"Looking good doesn't make me a queen," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"But wearing makeup and making out with a guy might," Harry said as he smiled and hurried out of the room.

**AN: So... what do you think? Please review! Pretty please with sugar and chocolate syrup and a naked, tangled Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy... (Sorry, my mind started to wander after that...)**


End file.
